Hollow
by Toben
Summary: Di altar, gadis itu datang padanya dengan senyum palsu dan Chanyeol menjadi tahu jika pernikahannya tidak akan mudah. Firasatnya terbukti saat malam pernikahan mereka Chanyeol menemukan istrinya itu hendak melarikan diri. Selang hari hubungan mereka makin buruk hingga suatu petang, ia menemukan Baekhyun menangis-nangis memanggil namanya."Chanyeol hiks.. Chanyeol-ah."/ChanBaek/GS/OS


**HOLLOW**

.

.

 **Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

.

 **Chanyeol tidak seidiot itu untuk menikahi perempuan yang tidak menyukainya. Semuanya kacau saat Tuan Byun datang dengan penawaran menyenangkan dan ibunya kukuh memilih Byun Baekhyun menjadi menantu. Perempuan itu datang padanya dengan senyum palsu dan Chanyeol tahu, itu bukan pertanda bagus. Firasatnya terbukti saat dimalam pertama mereka ia menemukan Baekhyun yang nyaris kabur dan Chanyeol tahu, pernikahannya tidak akan mudah.**

 **Warn ini GS! GS! GS! The story is mine so please don't copycat without any permission.**

.

.

.

 _Furniture_ yang mewah juga jendela-jendela berteralis besi adalah apa yang menjadi objek pandang Baekhyun selama tiga hari terakhir. Saat bosan, gadis itu hanya akan mengubah posisinya berbaring menyamping dan kembali menatap jendela dengan tatapannya yang kosong tanpa berniat melakukan apapun karena itu terasa percuma. Pintu ruangan ini terkunci rapat dan Baekhyun yakin percuma ia melompat karena jendela-jendela itu dikunci mati.

Semua ini berawal dari malam gilanya bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo disebuah _bar_ dikawasan Gangnam, harusnya saat pesta kelulusan mereka malam itu Baekhyun tidak mabuk hingga ia tidak akan berkahir mengenaskan dengan terkurung dalam mansion Park yang terlalu sulit untuk ia cari jalan keluarnya. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Si Park menyebalkan itu bahkan tidak mendengar semua teriakannya meski Baekhyun terus berteriak minta dilepaskan hingga tenggorokannya nyaris putus. Bahkan ancamannya menolak makan pun hanya dianggap angin lalu dan ia dibiarkan sendirian dengan tubuh kelaparan.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun mulai berpikir paranoid, tapi tidak biasanya Chanyeol bersikap seperti ini padanya. _Well_ , ia memang biasa bertingkah menyebalkan dan membuat Chanyeol harus meminta maaf meski pria itu tidak salah apa-apa. Selama ini pria jangkung itu selalu pengertian dan tersenyum sabar saat ia mulai bertingkah. Tapi sekarang jangankan melihat keadaannya, mendengar kabar tentangnya pun Chanyeol enggan, buktinya ia sudah mogok makan selama dua hari tapi _namja_ itu tak pernah sekali pun mendatanginya untuk membujuk makan padahal biasanya, jangankan untuk makan, untuk bangun pagi saja Chanyeol yang turun tangan untuk membangunkannya.

Baekhyun terbiasa dengan perhatian Chanyeol meski nyatanya ia selalu bersikap tidak peduli dan mengabaikan suaminya itu. Mendapati perhatian pria itu hilang darinya, Baekhyun merasa kosong. Katakan ia munafik, tapi ia memang baru menyadari itu sekarang.

Suara kunci terbuka, jika kemarin Baekhyun berancang-ancang dan bersiap lari menerobos pintu hingga perlu dua _bodyguard_ berbadan besar untuk berjaga dipintu, kini gadis dengan surai kecoklatan itu begitu tenang dan hanya diam tak bergerak.

"Nyonya muda, saya membawa sarapan anda."

Terakhir yang masuk keperutnya adalah alkohol malam itu dan segelas air saat ia bangun, namun Baekhyun tak bahkan tak bernafsu untuk melihat menu sarapan paginya. Lagipula ancaman mogok makannya ini pun sepertinya tidak berguna karena Chanyeol benar-benar tidak peduli. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa tidak lapar karena rasa lapar diperutnya berganti dengan pikirannya tentang yang Chanyeol yang berubah terlalu mendominasi.

Singkatnya, Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol datang dan membujuknya seperti biasa. Ia terlalu berharap untuk itu.

"Nyonya muda—"

"B-bawa kembali, Nah... Aku tidak lapar.. Bi-bilang pada Chanyeol.. biarkan aku keluar."

Suaranya terdengar begitu perih dan serak, kepala maid Nah yang berdiri dengan _troley_ yang berisi sarapan meringis diam-diam, Nyonya mudanya ini terlalu keras kepala."Maaf Nyonya, Tuan muda Park sudah berangkat ke Jepang tadi pagi."

Baekhyun mengerjap berkali-kali, berusaha menangkap maksud dari perkataan maidnya barusan. Tadi pagi? Jepang? Jadi Chanyeol benar-benar berniat melihatnya mati? Gadis itu menelan ludah keringnya pelan-pelan,"Ka-Kalau begitu ba-bangunkan aku sa-saat aku sudah boleh keluar."

"Nyonya muda?"

Wanita paruh baya dengan rambut yang telah memutih itu bergerak memutari ranjang dan membungkuk sopan disamping ranjang yang ditiduri majikan mudanya,"Nyonya muda?" ia menyahut sopan berkali-kali namun saat ia menemukan suhu yang tidak normal di tubuh Nyonya nya itu,"Cepat panggil dokter Jung!"

.

.

.

Menyambut hari sibuknya yang biasa, Park Chanyeol sudah duduk tegap dibalik meja keagungannya dengan setumpuk berkas dan kacamata ber _frame_ yang bertengger dihidung tingginya. Cahaya matahari menyeruak masuk dan Chanyeol tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan itu, iris kecoklatannya hanya berfokus pada keras ditangannya dan sesekali ia menggerakan tangannya untuk mengoreksi beberapa bagian yang dinilai kurang.

 _Well_ , Park Chanyeol.

Seorang eksekutif muda dengan wajah tampan dan tubuh semampai yang dipenuhi biseps yang tercetak seksi dibalik kemeja linennya. Termasuk kedalam deretan bujangan paling diminati di Seoul dengan segala title panasnya. Namun sayang, ia sudah menikah. Tapi sebenarnya status itu tidak pernah menjadi suatu penghalang bagi penggemar Chanyeol karena setelah menikah, ketampanan pria itu makin menjadi-jadi dan para perempuan yang menyukainya setengah mati itu menjerit frustasi karena kesempatan mereka sudah tertutup.

Adalah Byun Baekhyun, perempuan berumur 23 tahun yang baru sala lulus _bachelor_ nya yang ibu Chanyeol pilihkan untuk jadi istri. Awalnya, ia pikir ibunya yang gemar sekali mengoleksi barang-barang _branded_ itu tidak peduli dengannya dan hanya sibuk mengurusi perjalanan menyenangkan diusia senja yang sudah dimulai sejak Chanyeol mengganti posisi ayahnya. Namun ternyata, ibunya tidak sepasif yang ia duga karena disuatu petang melelahkan dengan tumpukan berkas, Chanyeol menemukan Minseok mengetuk pintu ruangannya dan berkata,

'Nyonya Park telah mengatur makan malam anda bersama nona Byun, Presdir Park.'

Keluarganya menjunjung tinggi adat kesopanan, berbekal dengan itu maka Chanyeol datang ke tempat yang sudah ditentukan tepat waktu. Berharap dia dan gadis bermarga Byun itu bisa berbincang ramah dan menjalin pertemanan saja karena sesungguhnya, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menikah diusianya yang sekarang.

Enam puluh menit berlalu dan sebenarnya itu cukup untuk Chanyeol meneliti beberapa berkasnya dan menjelajahi pasar saham dengan gagdetnya dan mencari peluang yang tepat untuk ia berinvestasi. Tapi nyatanya, Byun Baekhyun berhasil membuang 1 jamnya yang berharga dan datang dengan terengah-engah dan duduk tiba-tiba didepannya,

'Tuan Park Chanyeol? Maaf aku terlambat, aku Byun Baekhyun. Senang berkenalan dengan anda.'

Untuk ukuran gadis dari keluarga terhormat sebenarnya itu tidak sopan, namun saat visual Chanyeol melihat bagaimana sosok Byun Baekhyun, ia termangu seperti orang bodoh selama beberapa detik. Ketidaksopanan gadis itu ia lupakan begitu saja dan otaknya mulai teracuni dengan feromon Baekhyun yang mampu membuat kekacauan meski dari jarak 1 meter. Untuk pertama kalinya, jantung Chanyeol berdetak terlalu cepat karena seorang perempuan bermata sipit yang membuatnya menunggu.

Pertemuan malam itu berlalu lancar diselingi obrolan yang ringan, namun dari sana Chanyeol tahu jika gadis itu tidak berniat menikah dengannya. Byun Baekhyun adalah tipe gadis modern yang cinta kebebasan dan memimpikan banyak hal yang gila. Dan untuk harapannya, Park Chanyel bukanlah pria yang pas. _Style_ nya mungkin lebih dari oke karena setiap setelan yang dipaikanya adalah karya para designer terkenal dan dibuat dengan ukurannya hingga lekuk ototnya tercetak jelas, tapi seorang Byun Baekhyun butuh lebih dari itu. Dan Chanyeol tidak memaksa.

Hingga disuatu saat, Tuan Byun datang padanya dengan penawaran menarik dan memohon bantuan karena perusahaannya terancam _failed_ karena sistem _management_ yang buruk.

'Maafkan aku yang terdengar lancang, Presdir Park. Tapi jika anda bersedia membantu, mungkin putriku satu-satunya juga bisa membantu anda.'

Chanyeol memang tertarik dengan Baekhyun namun ia tidak setolol itu menikahi perempuan yang bahkan tidak menyukainya. Lagipula kekacauan yang terjadi dalam perusahaan keluarga Byun begitu parah dan Chanyeol rasa akan butuh banyak tenaga dan waktu untuk menyelsaikannya. Ditengah usahanya untuk mencari jalan keluar, tiba-tiba ibunya pulang dan berteriak jika Chanyeol harus bilang iya lalu menikahi Byun Baekhyun.

Hari itu datang tanpa bisa dicegah, Byun Baekhyun datang padanya dengan senyum palsu dan mereka mengucap ikrar pernikahan. Chanyeol rasa itu bukan awal yang bagus, dan firasatnya terbukti saat malam pernikahan mereka ia menemukan Baekhyun yang nyaris kabur jika saja Chanyeol tidak menyembunyikan kunci kamar mereka.

Hari-hari dalam pernikahan mereka makin buruk saat Chanyeol kerap menerima panggilan dari Kyungsoo-, sahabat Baekhyun, untuk menjemput istrinya itu pulang karena ia mabuk berat. Terus berlalu seperti itu sampai saat ini Chanyeol dibuat jengah dengan tingkah Baekhyun dan ia mencoba untuk mengabaikan gadis itu saja.

 _Well_ , malam kemarin Luhan yang menelponnya dan mengatakan Chanyeol harus menjemput Baekhyun seperti biasa karena gadis itu keras kepala saat dilarang mabuk. Chanyeol kesal, namun ia tidak tega membiarkan perempuan yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu harus terlantung dalam keadaan mabuk parah. Jadilah Chanyeol meninggalkan berkasnya dan pergi menjemput Baekhyun yang minta diurus.

Dibalik sikap keras kepalanya yang menyebalkan, Baekhyun itu gadis manja yang menggemaskan. Gadis itu susah dibangunkan saat pagi hari, banyak maunya dan lagi Baekhyun itu rewelya minta ampun saat maunya tidak dituruti. Dan anehnya, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan sikap itu dan ia sama sekali tidak marah atau antipati pada Baekhyun. Gadis itu selalu secemerlang seperti saat pertama kali Chanyeol lihat. Ia bahkan baik-baik saja saat gadis itu merengek minta ditemani keliling sepanjang _Oxford newborn street_ saat bulan madu mereka dan membuat Chanyeol berakhir dengan setumpuk _paper_ _bag_ yang menggunung. _Well_ , ia tidak bisa marah pada Baekhyun dan entah kenapa itu bisa terjadi.

 _Present_ , Chanyeol sengaja mengurung gadis manis itu agar tidak pergi kemana pun. Sudah saatnya Park Baekhyun belajar jadi perempuan yang baik dan berhenti mencari kesenangan sesaat diluar rumah. Sengaja Chanyeol memberi kesan seolah mengabaikannya agar gadisnya itu bisa jera dan berpikir mengenai tingkahnya selama ini. Chanyeol menyayangi Baekhyun dan karena itu ia tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun terus bertingkah seenaknya.

Sedikit berat sebenarnya, tengah malam saat yakin gadis itu sudah tidur Chanyeol akan menyusup masuk kekamarnya dan membiarkan dokter memasang infuse ditubuh gadis itu. Bukannya Chanyeol tidak tahu tentang rencana liciknya untuk mogok makan, tapi selama itu bisa diakali dan tidak memberi efek berbahaya akan Chanyeol biarkan sampai lebah manis itu menyerah sendiri.

Tapi ternyata Baekhyun tangguh juga, meski diam-diam diberi cairan infuse tapi tetap saja gadis itu perlu makan. Terkadang Chanyeol dibuat memijit pelipisnya sendiri dengan tingkah Baekhyun, kenapa keras kepala sekali?

Siang ini ia berniat pergi ke Jepang untuk beberapa pertemuan kerja sama, hanya sebentar dan mungkin tengah malamnya ia akan kembali ke Korea. Mana tega meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih mogok makan. Namun sepertinya, niat itu harus dipaksa batal saat sosok sekertarisnya masuk dengan wajah gusar.

"Kondisi Nyonya muda Park memburuk, Presdir."

Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk menghukum dirinya sendiri nanti!

.

.

.

Desah nafasnya yang semula berat kini berubah teratur, uap hangat dari penghangat ruangan sengaja Chanyeol tepatkan disisi ranjangnya untuk membuat Baekhyun semakin lelap dalam tidurnya. Oh _well_ , dokter Jung bilang istrinya ini nyaris mengalami _ketosis_ jika saja tidak dibantu dengan infuse setiap malam. Diam-diam Chanyeol menyesal juga memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti ini, lihatlah kondisinya. Wajahnya nyaris putih pucat, suhu tubuhnya yang rendah juga wajahnya yang sayu.

Terkutuklah setan manapun yang membisiki Baekhyun dengan ide mogok makan. Istrinya ini tampak sangat menderita.

"Jika saja kau mau diajak bekerja sama mungkin semuanya tidak akan seperti ini."

Chanyeol duduk disamping Baekhyun seraya menggengam tangan gadis itu erat-erat, tatapannya terlihat begitu berat dengan rasa bersalah dan ia tak berhenti mengusap keringat dingin yang membasahi pelipis sang istri yang kini basah. Namun saat ponselnya bergetar, pria itu beranjak dari duduknya berjalan keluar.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, Baekhyun yang sedari tadi ia kira tidur kini membuka matanya dan menatap nanar kearah pintu yang tertutup. Sebenarnya saat suara _husky_ nya terdengar Baekhyun sudah sadar dari pingsannya tapi ia diam saja, mencoba menerka sikap Chanyeol padanya saat ia masih pura-pura pingsan. Sebenarnya saat Chanyeol mengusap kening juga punggung tangannya Baekhyun merasa lebih baik, ia senang setengah mati karena ia kira Chanyeolnya yang biasa sudah kembali. Tapi ternyata,

"Anda sudah bangun, Nyonya muda?"

Baekhyun dibantu duduk dengan bantuan seorang maid dibelakang kepala maid Kang, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut kecewanya saat Chanyeol tak kembali.

"Apa anda ingin makan sekarang, Nyonya?"

Gadis itu menggeleng sendu,"Aku akan makan nanti, simpan saja supnya disini, _Ahjumma_."

Kepala maid Nah menghela nafas kemudian meletakan _troley_ nya disamping ranjang kemudian berlalu,"Anda bisa memanggil saya jika butuh sesuatu, Nyonya muda."

Yang tidak Baekhyun sadari adalah sosok Park Chanyeol yang bersandar dipintu masuk seraya membidiknya dengan tatapan tajam, ia terlalu sibuk berpikir bahwa Chanyeol sudah pergi lagi melupakan fakta bahwa kini, pria itu berdiri diujung kamarnya. Menyandar angkuh dengan ekspresi dingin dengan kedua tangan yang menyelam dibalik saku celana bahannya yang berwana hitam.

"Masih tidak mau makan?"

Layaknya anak kecil yang baru tahu permen kapas bisa dimakan, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan penuh binar yang menyilaukan."C-Chanyeol?"

Sisa seraknya masih ada dan alis Chanyeol mengerut tidak suka mendengarnya, pria tinggi itu melangkah tenang kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun tanpa berniat menunjukan ekspresi ramahnya seperti biasa."Kau pikir siapa, hantu? Makanlah Baekhyun, kalau kau tetap mogok makan seperti anak kecil aku tidak akan tanggung jawab jika kau terkena anorexia."

Kemana perginya Park Chanyeol yang baik hati? Ugh, ia sedang sakit dan apa-apaan tingkah si Park Dobi ini!

Baekhyun merengut dengan bibir mencebik dan air mata yang nyaris membasahi wajah pucatnya. Ia masih terkejut dan mendapati tingkah ketus Park Chanyeol membuatnya semakin bingung, kalau pria ini memang tidak peduli lantas kenapa sekarang bisa ada disini? Ugh! Park Chanyeol menyebalkan!

"Pergi sana.. Hikss!"

Chanyeol mengendikan bahunya tidak peduli dan melenggan dengan santai, ia hendak meraih gagang pintu namun enggan dan mengulum senyumnya saat mendengar tangis Baekhyun makin kencang dan gadis itu memanggil-manggil namanya seperti saat demamnya tempo lalu. Oh _well_ , Park Baekhyun dalam mode anak kelincinya yang manja sudah kembali. Chanyeol berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak tertawa keras.

"Chanyeol-aah.. Chanyeol hikss.."

Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol naik keatas ranjang dan memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat, mengusap punggung sempitnya memberi ketenangan agar bayi kelincinya ini berhenti menangis. Meski terikat dengan jalinan pernikahan, sebenarnya hubungan mereka ini rumit. Mereka terlalu sering saling mendiamkan untuk dipanggil sepasang kekasih, terlalu mesra untuk disebut sepasang teman berdebat dan well, kurang intim jika dipanggil pasangan yang sudah menikah. Mungkin mereka pernah bercinta selama beberapa kali saat Baekhyun mabuk dan gadis itu menggodanya tapi sejujurnya tidak pernah ada waktu lain. Tapi ya sejauh ini beginilah hubungan mereka. Sering Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, kenapa Chanyeol jadi abu-abu baginya?

.

.

.

Selang hari, keadaan Baekhyun semakin membaik dan kini perempuan muda itu sudah bisa berisik lagi seperti biasa. Wajahnya terlihat sangat cerah dan ia tersenyum pada semua _maid_ yang ia jumpai dilorong bahkan ia menyapa tukang kebun yang selalu ia marahi dengan ramah. Seluruh isi mansion Park dibuat khawatir dengan perubahan itu namun nyatanya, itu semua hanya karena—

"Sudah siap pergi sekarang?"

"Ya! Ayo pergi!"

-seorang Park Baekhyun terlalu senang karena suami tampannya yang sibuk meluangkan waktu di Jum'at sore yang cerah untuk pergi kencan. Seperti bocah labil yang baru saja merasakan jatuh cinta, Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur semalaman dan terus berguling resah diatas ranjang saat dengan santainya Chanyeol berkata,

'Ayo pergi jalan-jalan, besok sore jadwalku kosong.'

Yeay! _First date_ pertamanya dengan Chanyeol yang direncanakan.

Baekhyun girang bukan main, pasalnya setelah sembuh dari sakit akibat kelakuan _childish_ nya Chanyeol benar-benar jadi pria protektif yang melarangnya ini itu. Baekhyun kau tidak boleh keluar, Baek kau tidak boleh makan ini makan itu, Baek kau harus istirahat yang cukup dan blah blah blah ceramah panjang yang lainnya. Seminggu ini Baekhyun tersiksa karena Chanyeol berubah cerewet dan pria itu juga berhasil membuat Kepala maid Nah membelanya. Jadilah ajakan kencan diakhir pekan yang indah benar-benar buatnya bahagia.

"Kita mulai dari mana, Chan?"

Khusus untuk pergi kencan dengan istrinya yang cantik Chanyeol meyimpan audi hitamnya dan mengeluarkan Mercedez-Benz AMG G65 untuk ia pakai. _Well_ , hari ini ia pasrah jika harus jadi kuli angkut barang seperti yang terjadi di London, apapun untuk Baekhyunya yang baru sembuh.

Eyy, menjijikan Chan.

Pria itu benar-benar menepati janjinya dengan tidak mengeluh sedikit pun saat Baekhyun menariknya kesana-kemari dan minta dibelikan ini itu, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan mengeluarkan dompetnya lalu pasrah saat kembali diseret Baekhyun menuju _stand_ - _stand_ yang lain. Dan yah memang, bukan hanya Chanyeol yang jadi milik Baekhyun sore ini tapi dompetnya juga. Ingat perkataan Chanyeol? Apapun untuk Baekhyunnya.

Oh yayaya.. Apapun untuk Baekhyunnya.

"Chan, apa ini bagus?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas lega saat Baekhyun masuk kedalam toko pakaian dan ia menemukan tempat untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya sementara gadis itu kembali sibuk memilih. Dan saat gadis itu datang padanya dengan beberapa pilihan pakaian, Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas dan menjawab,

"Bagus, Baek."

"Chan, yang putih atau yang merah?"

"Merah bagus."

"Tidak ah, yang putih saja."

"Chanyeol yang kanan atau yang kiri?"

"Kiri."

"Tapi yang ini terlalu pendek, Chan. Yang kanan saja ya? Tunggu disni aku akan segera selesai."

Oh terserah Baekhyun! Terserah!

Chanyeol menghela nafas jengah kemudian memainkan ponselnya, menunggu Baekhyun yang masih mencoba beberapa pakaian akan sangat membosankan tanpa melakukan apapun. Jadi Chanyeol harap ia punya beberapa _game_ yang bisa mengusir bosannya selagi menunggu kelinci cantik itu selesai.

"Chanyeol _Oppa_?"

"Oh, Yebin- _ah_."

Sekarang Chanyeol mengerti jika memang sisi kehidupan seseorang terkadang bisa begitu dramatis meski nyatanya itu tidak direncanakan. Oh _well_ , bertemu mantan kekasihnya dalam situasi seperti ini terasa aneh apalagi gadis itu terlihat begitu senang bertemu dengannya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak masalah, namun saat gadis itu mengajaknya untuk menikmati segelas coffee Baekhyun datang dan _bill_ yang minta untuk Chanyeol bayarkan. Buruknya, saat itu Yebin tengah mengenggam tangannya.

"A-Ah, aku pikir kabar jika kau sudah menikah itu bohong _Oppa_. Kalau begitu selamat ya, aku permisi."

Baekhyun berdiri dengan wajah masamnya dan Chanyeol kebingungan untuk menjabarkan situasi.

"B-Baek.."

"Aku ingin menginap dirumah Luhan."

.

Jika Baekhyun datang keapartemennya, maka dipastikan simata sipit itu punya segudang rajukan yang ia jadikan alasan untuk pergi dari rumah suaminya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa tenang untuk itu, tapi saat kemudian Luhan membuka pintu dan menyuruh Baekhyun masuk duluan, gadis China sepupu Baekhyun itu selalu bisa buat hati Chanyeol sedikit tenang.

"Pulanglah, Chanyeol. Aku jamin simanja itu akan oke besok."

Setelah memastikan Chanyeol menghilang ditelan jarak, Luhan kembali menutup pintu rumahnya dan berdecak saat menemukan si Park manja Baekhyun yang tengah duduk dan menghabiskan satu porsi kimbap yang ada dikulkasnya. Luhan yang tidak bisa buat banyak hanya duduk didepan Baekhyun dan meminum air mineralnya saat ia merasa mual dengan cara makan Baekhyun yang seolah belum bertemu nasi selama 3 hari.

"Pelan-pelan, Baek. Tidak akan ada yang mengambil makananmu oke?"

Namun Baekhyun yang diselimuti emosi terlalu bebal untuk mengerti ucapan sepupu cantiknya hingga—

Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!

Kalau sudah begitu, Luhan juga yang repot. Ia beranjak mengambilkan air kemudian mengusap-ngusap punggung si manja itu,"Makanya saat aku bilang pelan ya pelan, dasar lebah centil. Sekarang katakan apa masalahmu."

"Kau dimarahi lagi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan bibir mencebik.

"Kau mau kabur lagi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng keras untuk itu.

"Kau bertingkah lagi ya Baekhyun?"

Luhan terkadang bisa sejahat ibu tiri dan terkadang juga sebaik malaikat, tapi gadis itu selalu dalam porsi yang pas saat memberi Baekhyun saran atau saat beri Baekhyun dukungan."Dia mengajakku kencan, Lu."

Gadis china itu mengerutkan kening saat tak mendapati kalimat yang janggal dalam ucapan Baekhyun."Lalu dibagian mana letak salahnya suamimu itu Baek?"

Sungguh, Park Baekhyun yang memegang sendok kuat-kuat dengan tangan terkepal lebih menakutkan dari para demonstran yang menuntut presiden diturunkan."Dibagian dia bertemu mantan pacarnya dan mau pergi meninggalkanku!"

Oh yeah,

Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah dan kembali ke kursinya,"Kalau Chanyeol pergi yang mengantarkanmu kemari tadi itu siapa huh?"

"Rusa Cina bodoh! Aku bilang baru mau pergi!"

Oke.. Oke.. Luhan menyerah.

"Dengar ya, Baekhyunku sayang. Berhentilah bersikap _childish_ dan bersikap lah dewasa. Itu bukan pertemuan yang disengaja. Lagipula sebelum kau marah-marah tidak jelas pikirkan dulu. Apa menurutmu tingkah pencemburu mu ini normal atau tidak, Park Chanyeol itu mencintaimu. Dan bersyukurlah kau karena dia itu adalah tipe setia. Kau tidak ingat si Jung Daehyun mantan pacarmu yang selingkuh karena kau kelewat manja? Nah, jika saja Park Chanyeol sama brengseknya mungkin sekaran sudah ada gadis diranjangmu, Nyonya Park."

Kalau Luhan sudah muncul dengan bualan ala ibu-ibu gosip Baekhyun menyerah dan menguap ditempat duduknya.

"Oke kalau kau malas dengar, tapi satu hal. Chanyeol itu cinta padamu, jadi berubahlah sedikit peka dan perbaiki rumah tangga kalian. Yang seperti suamimu itu stok terbatas Baekhyun."

Keparatlah Luhan yang dengan seenak hatinya berkata jika Chanyeol mencintainya. Heol, cinta darimana, _ileefl_ iya. Selama ini kan tingkahnya selalu mengesalkan jadi mana mungkin Chanyeol suka? Tapi apa benar Chanyeol menyukainya? Tapi lagipula kenapa juga ia harus kepikiran?

Aaaahhhh.. Xi Luhan bodoh!

Sedangkan Luhan yang nyaris terlelap harus mengerang karena sipengungsi tak tahu diri itu masih terus bergerak gelisah disampingnya.

"Terbiasa dalam pelukan Chanyeol ya Baek? Makanya lain kali jangan coba-coba untuk kabur kalau belum sanggup."

"XI LUHAN!"

Xi Luhan dalam mode ibu tiri.

.

Ada yang berubah dari Baekhyun sejak ia menginap dirumah Luhan beberapa hari yang lalu, yang Chanyeol amati gadis itu berubah diam dan juga... gemar makan. Oke itu bukan masalah karena mau sebanyak apapun Baekhyun makan istrinya itu tidak akan mampu menghabiskan stok makanan mereka dalam sehari. Tapi kemana perginya Park Baekhyun yang bahan hanya makan sayur dan buah dengan dalih diet saat Chanyeol makan dengan sepotog _steak_ sapi.

" _Ahjumma_ bisa buatkan aku _pudding_ susu dengan buah?"

Apa katanya? Ugh, baru saja mereka makan malam dan sekarang istrinya itu minta apa?

"Baik, Nyonya muda."

Sungguh bukan masalah bagi Chanyeol, ia senang-senang saja melihat Baekhyun menjadi banyak makan. Namun satu hal yang ia khawatirkan adalah, apa yang akan terjadi jika Baekhyun mengukur berat badannya nanti? Chanyeol yakin Park Baekhyunnya ini akan histeris karena tubuh proporsionalnya kini banyak ditempeli lemak tidak tahu diri. Dan ia semakin dibuat tercengang saat istrinya itu mengeluarkan sebatang coklat dari balik saku pajamanya. Oh Baekhyun ya ampun!

"Baek, aku pikir kau ingat perkataanku tentang coklat."

Sepulang dari rumah Luhan, Baekhyunnya ini menolak dijemput karena memilih pulang sendiri dan Chanyeol termenung bodoh saat melihat begitu banyak coklat yang dibawa gadis itu. Ia marah-marah karena Baekhyun nyaris menghabiskan tiga batang coklat dalam waktu sehari dan sekarang,

"Ini baru yang pertama kok, Chan. Kau bilang itu oke kan? Sebatang sehari."

Chanyeol menekan pelipisnya yang berdenyut kencang,"Sudah cukup, Baek. Katakan apa maumu. Kemarin-kemarin kau mogok makan dan kenapa sekarang malah minta makan tanpa berhenti?"

Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan coklatnya merengut tanpa sadar,"Aku hanya mau makan coklat kok, Chan. Lagipula aku tidak mau kena _Anorexia_."

"Tidak kena _anorexia_ tapi kena obesitas itu sama saja, Baek."

"Oh."

Malam itu Chanyeol mengundang mala petakanya sendiri, meninggalkan coklatnya yang tersisa banyak, Baekhyun pergi meninggalkannya dan menyuguhi punggungnya untuk Chanyeol tatap sepanjang malam. Oh _well_ , Chanyeol lupa jika masalah berat badan adalah hal paling _sensitive_ bagi para perempuan dan ia merutuki mulutnya yang tiba-tiba saja membahas kata itu. Jadilah Baekhyun merajuk lagi padanya.

Perempuan itu belum tidur, Chanyeol tahu pasti. Maka dengan hati-hati ia menempel kebelakang Baekhyun kemudian menelusupkan lengannya untuk memeluk Baekhyun."Maafkan aku, Baek."

Baekhyun diam saja, ia sibuk mengamati kedua lengannya yang nampak membesar dan meraba pipinya yang mulai _chubby_. Oh _well_ , pantas Chanyeol mulai cerewet, badannya memang sudah berubah. Hah,

"Aku tidak peduli tentang berat badanmu, hanya saja pola makanmu ini tidak sehat. Kau—"

Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba berbalik dan membuat posisi mereka berhadapan,"Aku juga tidak peduli, Chanyeol. Tapi aku perlu memastikan satu hal—"

Chanyeol sudah biasa, sangat biasa mendapati serangan Baekhyun saat membantu gadis itu membuka heelsnya saat mabuk atau bahkan saat membantu istrinya itu mengganti gaun _Givency_ nya dengan pajama sebelum pergi tidur. Ciuman gadis itu sangat liar dan kadang Chanyeol yang belum siap harus kewalahan mengimbanginya. Namun entah kenapa, ciuman Baekhyun yang biasa ini lebih mendebarkan dari ciuman panasnya yang biasa.

Pangutannya berubah intens saat Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol erat-erat dan jemarinya yang bergerak intim meremas surai hitam Chanyeol juga tengkuknya. Kecipak terdengar nyaring dan saat Baekhyun merasa pajamanya mulai diganggu tangan besar Chanyeol, ia sontak melepaskan ciumannya dan termenung bingung dengan bibir yang basah dengan jejak saliva, menelaah desiran dadanya hati-hati,

"Oh tidak, Rusa bodoh itu benar."

Chanyeol yang digantungkan menyahut bingung,"Ada apa, Baek?"

"Chan—Chanyeol aku akan kembali ke kamarku."

"Baek! Hei Baek!"

 _Poor_ Chanyeol.

.

Ucapan Luhan berbuntut panjang dan belakangan ini Baekhyun merasa kurang sehat, jantungnya akan berdebar kencang saat Chanyeol tersenyum padanya, pipinya yang mulai kembali tirus setelah olahraga habis-habisan akan bersemu merah saat Chanyeol memujinya dan yang paling parah ia terkena insomnia parah jika tidak tidur disamping pria itu. Baekhyun bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya jadi setelah melai proses rengekan yang panjang, ia berhasil mendapatkan waktu libur berharga sahabat dokternya yang cantik untuk konsultasi dirumah Luhan. _Well_ , curhat sih sebenarnya.

"Aku kena insomnia, Kyung."

Begitu katanya saat Kyungsoo selesai membuka mantelnya dan melemparnya sembarangan kearah sofa dirumah Luhan."Sudah berapa lama?"

Baekhyun menjawab cepat dengan ketujuh jarinya,"Seminggu ini. Aku baru bisa tidur saat jam 3 pagi."

Mendapati reaksi sahabatnya yang aneh, Kyungsoo sedikit melirik kearah Luhan dan mendapati sahabatnya itu hanya menggeleng dan Kyungsoo paham apa maksudnya." _Well_ , sebabnya bisa macam-macam, Baek. Coba katakan padaku hal terakhir apa yang kau ingat sebelum tidur."

"Eum.. Coklat?"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan kemudian tersenyum miring.

"Apa kau tidur dengan Chanyeol?"

Alis baekhyun bertemu saat mendapati pertanyaan sahabatnya itu,"Uh.. Memang apa pengaruhnya?"

Luhan yang datang dengan tiga cangkir teh lemon menyahut santai,"Jawab saja, Baek. Kau mau normal lagi kan?"

Layaknya gadis belasan tahun yang baru saja jatuh cinta, Baekhyun menggeleng malu-malu dengan pipi bersemu merah,"Seminggu ini ti-tidak."

"Kalau begitu mulai malam ini tidurlah dengan Chanyeol dan minta dia memelukmu. Jika kau masih sulit pergi tidur mungkin kalian bisa bercinta gila-gilaan karena setahuku kita akan tidur dengan mudah dalam keadaan lelah."

Luhan tertawa puas melihat wajah Baekhyun yang berubah makin merah,"Super sekali, solusimu, Kyung."

"Yah! Dasar kalian perempuan mesum!"

Luhan Kyungsoo tertawa geli,"Si manja ini tidak sakit, Kyung. Dia hanya sedang jatuh cinta dengan pria yang sering ia katai kolot itu."

"Kau benar, Lu. Jauh cinta tergila-gila sampai tidak bisa tidur jika tidak dipeluk hahaha.."

"Menyebalkaan!"

.

.

Sisi lain dari Park Chanyeol yang jarang muncul adalah dimana pria itu jadi pendiam dan misterius. Baekhyun sedang menyandar santai diranjangnya dan membaca novelnya saat pintu kamarnya tebuka dan sosok Chanyeol dengan stelan kerjanya yang terlihat kacau masuk dan berbaring menelungkup disampingnya. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, lantas ia menutup novel yang baru ia baca seperempatnya dan beralih pada pria disampingnya itu.

"Ada apa, Chan?"

Pertanyaanya ringan, namun begitu berat dijawab Chanyeol. Pria itu bergerak kemudian memeluk Baekhyun dan menyembunyikan kepalanya diceruk leher gadis itu."Kepalaku sakit, aku harap kau tidak keberatan meminjamkan tubuhmu beberapa menit."

Tentu saja Baekhyun oke dengan itu, jika biasanya ia akan berdetak cepat dan bersemu seperti tomat busuk saat Chanyeol mendekat padanya tapi kali ini Baekhyun tidak melakukannya. Impulsnya kini bekerja penuh untuk fokus meneliti apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol hingga pria ini pulang dengan keadaan kusut dan mengeluh pusing. _Well_ , Chanyeol memang _workaholic_ yang sulit membedakan mana waktu kerja dan mana waktu santai. Pria itu mungkin kelelahan, tapi selama ini Chanyeol selalu terlihat baik-baik saja dan tidak pernah sekacau ini.

"Longgarkan dasiku, Baek."

Segera saat suara _husky_ nya merambat, Baekhyun menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk melepaskan dasi yang masih mencekik leher suaminya."Lepaskan dulu jas dan kaus kakimu, Chan." Ia membujuk namun pria itu kukuh dengan memeluknya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk? Kenapa kau kacau sekali?"

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Baekhyun khawatir. Ia menghela nafas saat Chanyeol hanya menggeleng dilehernya. Pria ini tidak mau bicara.

"Pusingnya akan hilang jika kau mengusap kepalaku."

Menghadapi Chanyeol yang ini Baekhyun tidak banyak bicara, ia hanya mengakat tangannya untuk kemudian mengusap kepala belakang Chanyeol dan tangannya yang lain mengusap punggung kokoh pria itu dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur dikamarku saja, Baek?"

Baekhyun mendesahkan nafasnya dramatis,"Aku benci bangun sendirian dikamarmu, rasanya seperti aku baru saja melakuka _one night stand_ lalu ditinggalkan begitu saja." Ia senang saat ucapannya itu bisa membuat Chanyeol sedikit terhibur.

"Mana ada _one night stand_ dengan suamimu sendiri, Baekhyun sayang."

 _Sayang_?

Baekhyun bersemu dengan senyum yang tidak bisa ditahan,"Kau membuatku merasa begitu, Chanyeol." Ia makin senang saat Chanyeol makin melesakan ketubuhnya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Memang jangan."

Begitu tenang setelahnya, Baekhyun merasakan nafas teratur Chanyeol dibahunya. Pria ini benar-benar tidur. _Well_ , ia tidak pernah tahu jika Chanyeol bisa bertingkah manja. Dari pertemuan pertama mereka Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol adalah jenis pria kolot yang tidak tahu cara senang-senang. Yah, perbedaan usia mereka memang hanya beberapa tahun namun pembawaan Chanyeol yang serius membuat pria itu terlihat jauh lebih tua dari usianya sekarang.

Pernikahan mereka tidak terlalu menyenangkan, terlalu banyak saling mengabaikan juga terlalu banyak saling mendiamkan. Namun dari _sex_ mereka yang terjadi secara tidak disadari Baekhyun, ia tahu jika ia dan Chanyeol sama-sama saling menginginkan. Ingin Baekhyun membuatnya jelas, tapi apa ia siap jika ternyata Chanyeol tidak punya perasaan yang sama dengannya?

Desah nafas Baekhyun terdengar berat dan ia nyaris melompat saat suara Chanyeol kembali terdengar.

"Kenapa menghela nafas? Kau tidak dapat coklatmu?"

Baekhyun menepuk bahu pria itu main-main,"Aku pikir kau tidur." Bibirnya mencebik seperti anak bebek dan tubuhnya meluruh perlahan saat Chanyeol merubah posisi mereka hingga kini Baekhyun tenggelam dalam pelukannya.

"Aku perhatikan kau jadi sangat aneh belakangan ini. Jika ada sesuatu yang salah katakan saja padaku, jangan sampai kau mabuk apalagi kabur dari rumah."

Itu jelas sindiran dan Baekhyun tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencapit perut pria itu dengan jarinya,"Mama Park baru saja menelponku." Jawabnya serius.

Chanyeol yang meringis kecil kemudian melemparkan tatapan penuhnya,"Minta cucu lagi?" pertanyaannya disambut anggukan tanpa tenaga dan Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti untuk itu."Lalu kau bilang apa?"

"Aku bilang saja kita sudah berusaha keras tapi belum ada hasil."

"Eyy, kau berbohong Baek."

"Lalu kau ingin aku bilang, _Chanyeol tidak berani meniduriku saat sadar Ma_ , kau ingin aku bilang begitu?"

Senyum Chanyeol tersunging miring,"Tidak terima kasih dan lagi, aku berani menidurimu saat sadar kok, Baek."

"Ugh, Park Chanyeol idiot."

Baekhyun menggerutu dengan wajah memerah. Apa-apaan si Chanyeol ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu?

"Serius, Baek. Mau buat satu?"

"Buat apa Chanyeol?"

"Cucu untuk ibuku, bagaimana?"

"Mulutmu itu Chanyeol, kau ini pria mesum ternyata."

"Kau mau laki-laki atau perempuan? Tapi keduanya sama saja, dimana kau taruh _remote_ nya Baek? Cepat matikan lampunya aku tidak sabar."

"Chanyeol pelan-pelan ya ampun!"

"Mendesahlah keras-keras Baekhyun sayang."

.

.

.

Bagian paling aneh dalam kehidupan pernikahannya adalah ketika ia sangat suka menghirup wangi Chanyeol yang tertinggal diatas ranjang. Wangi pria itu sangat kuat hingga radius 2 meter ia sudah bisa mencium wanginya yang menyenangkan. Pernah Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah Chanyeol memakai satu botol penuh minyak wanginya dan ia hanya mendapatkan godaan Chanyeol sebagai jawaban,

'Kenapa? Suka wangiku ya, Baek?'

Menyebalkan memang, tapi itulah yang buat Baekhyun rindu Chanyeol setengah mati. Belakangan ini suaminya itu sangat sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan, pergi pagi sekali dan pulang nyaris hampir pagi lagi. Baekhyun protes tapi dengan sangat santainya Chanyeol datang kearahnya dan mencium bibirnya sekilas,

'Hanya sebentar, oke?'

Bisa apalagi? Ia hanya bisa mencebik dan lagi-lagi menghela nafas saat ditinggalkan sendirian. Belakangan ini Luhan dan Kyungsoo sangat sibuk dan Baekhyun kehilangan banyak waktu untuk merasa senang. Sahabatnya sibuk dan suaminya juga sibuk, kenapa ia merasa jadi orang yang paling tidak berguna?

"Ugh,"

Oh ini dia, Baekhyun rasa ia harus mematuhi Chanyeol tentang berhenti memakan makanan pedas. Sudah seminggu ini perutnya selalu mual beruntung Chanyeol berangkat ke kantor pagi sekali jadi pria itu tidak tahu. Huh, perutnya ini kadang-kadang,

"Hoeek.."

Ini tidak bisa ditolerir lagi!

Baekhyun nyaris melompat dari ranjang saat rasa mual itu melejit hebat melalui kerongkongan. Ia berjongkok di depan closet dengan tangan yang sibuk menahan selimut agar tidak jatuh dai tubuh polosnya. Oh, Baekhyun yakin ia masuk angin, salahkan Park Chanyeol yang menelanjanginya saat ia tidur dan berakhir dengan bercinta hingga nyaris pagi buta.

"Hoeek.."

"Baek? Ya ampun Baekhyun apa yang terjadi denganmu?!"

Oh, ia akan kena omel lagi pasti.

.

.

"Kondisi lambung Nyonya baik, Tuan."

Chanyeol dengan stelan kerjanya yang acak-acakan mengerutkan kening atas keterangan dokter keluarganya,"Lalu kenapa istriku muntah?"

Perempuan paruh baya itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan sang Tuan,"Dari gelaja yang ditunjukan Nyonya Park tengah mengalami _morning_ _sickness_ dan berdasarkan hasil tesnya Nyonya Park positif hamil, Tuan. Selamat untuk anda."

Impuls Chanyeol bergerak cepat menatap istrinya yang kini juga menatapnya,"Hamil Dok?"

"Benar, Tuan. Perkiraan saya usianya baru sekitar 3 minggu dan saya sarankan agar Nyonya pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memastikan kondisi janinnya."

"A-Aku ku akan jadi ayah?! Oh Baek! Aku akan jadi ayah! Telepon Mama! Aku harus telepon Mama!"

Dan baekhyun yang menyandar lemas diatas ranjang hanya bisa meringis seraya menatap menyesal pada dokter pribadi keluarga Park yang kini tersenyum geli melihat tingkah suaminya.

"Maafkan tingkah suamiku, dokter Jung."

"Bukan masalah, Nyonya. Selamat atas kehamilan anda dan saya permisi."

"Hati-hati dokter."

"Baek! Mama bilang kau harus minum vitamin dan susu untuk ibu hamil. Kita juga harus siapkan keperluan bayinya mulai dari sekarang. Dan Ah! Kita harus pindah Mama bilang kau tidak boleh naik tangga itu berbahaya dan lagi duduk dengan benar Baek! Kau menghimpit anak kita!"

Oh terserah Chanyeol terserah!

.

.

.

 **END**

Jelaskah fic ini? Jelaskah? Oke gue tau ini semacam ketidakjelasan yang mutlak wkwkwk tapi jangan lempar gue pake telor busuk ya wkwk  
ChanBaek tuh emang paling romantis yaa duduk aja sampingan mulu kaya amplop sama perangko bikin yang jones ngiri deh haha  
Betewe kalian masih bisa nafas gak? ngedate berdua di newyork pake baju sama-sama item buat gue itu relationship goalssnya beuhhh :g mamih sama papih emang paling bisa deh wkwk.. So guys mari kita rayakan kekobaman ini  
Last guys, wanna give me your review?


End file.
